<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blues by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208342">Baby Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon'>Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma is suffering abuse from her long time boyfriend when Vegeta is added to the mix. (Another old fic and there is Yamcha bashing so if you like him than probably best you don't read this fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma emerged from her lavatory, her blue hair sticking to her pale face as she entered her gloomy room, the only light a small streak from her semi closed blinds. Heading for her drawers something made her feel uneasy so she turned to glance in the direction of the feeling to find a GI-clad male standing in her entry. Fear flashed in her eyes before she glared, her baby blues darkening.</p><p>"Yamcha, what are you doing here?" she inquired, even as fear seized her heart at the appearance of the only boyfriend she had ever had. Yamcha's dark eyes gleamed with lust as he approached her semi-naked figure. Bulma was only clothed in colorless cotton panties and a navy shirt that read 'fearless' in white glitter writing across her chest.</p><p>"After what happened yesterday, I thought I should make sure I got my point across," he whispered harshly as he grabbed both her arms tightly, making her flinch. Unfortunately for her there was no one in the house save for one very invisible Saiyan prince who was always in the GR.</p><p>"Yamcha," she whimpered, her eyes watering," please let go... you're hurting me." Yamcha squeezed her arms tighter, enjoying the pain that floated in her eyes and the whimper that escaped her pink lips as her skin began to redden around his fingers.</p><p>"Bulma, you are my property, my slave," he said as his scarred face moving closer to her pale one," and you will do as I tell you without question. You will not tell me what to do or back talk me." Bulma nodded, turning her face away from his, his breath making her feel nauseous. The desert bandit grabbed her chin in his fingers, the fingers crushing her bones, but not breaking them, and turned her to face him. "Understand?" he growled.</p><p>"H-hai," she whimpered, "I w-will do a-as I'm told." Bulma was never submissive, but the fact that Yamcha was so unreasonable made her fear for her life. Sad fact to say that he had been her love at one time and had never done this while the Saiyan in her home always threatened, but would never do her any harm. How ironic.</p><p>"Good," he growled as he bent down before harshly taking and plundering her mouth with his tongue. He ground his hips against hers while his hand found it's way under her shirt, but before he could do more an explosion rippled through the air followed by a curse as the ground shook.</p><p>"Shimatta(damn it)!" came an angry growl from below her balcony. "Onna!" Yamcha frowned as he removed his hand and dragged Bulma with him toward the balcony glass doors. They both stepped out onto the balcony deck, the desert bandit still rather pissed at the woman in his arms and now the interruption that had stopped his fun.</p><p>"Prince of Dead Monkeys, what the fuck do you want?" Yamcha growled, the fear that most felt for the prince gone from the bandit. "I was talking to my girlfriend." Vegeta scowled down at the duo of humans, his hate for the one called Yamcha growing every passing day of the week. Fact was he couldn't see why the blue haired female even put up with the puny male.</p><p>"Is this correct Onna (woman)?" Vegeta inquired of the woman because even though she smelled like the human male she smelled of something else. Yamcha stepped in front of Bulma, his fists curled at his side, but not daring to strike out because even if he hated the Saiyan he was also afraid of him, knowing that the prince could kill him in an instant and only didn't because of Goku. The sun in the skies beat down from its noon position as the two stood off, the tension snapping in the air around them and between them.</p><p>"Hey! I was talking to you!" Yamcha fumed. "This is between you and I!" Vegeta moved closer to the humans, Yamcha trying to stand his ground while Bulma wanted to run, even if the only one that she could run to was the Saiyan on the other side of Yamcha.</p><p>"You sure have some stones talking to me like that, desert waste," Vegeta growled as he lowered himself onto the veranda before the pair, the bandit taking a step back so that the males didn't touch. "You must want to meet your Maker real soon." Fear flashed across Yamcha's countenance before he crossed his arms, trying to mimic Vegeta's stance. (a/n We all know that only Vegeta can look hot and badass at the same time)</p><p>"Onna," Vegeta said, turning his attention to Bulma on the other side of Yamcha, ignoring the desert bandit all together. "Once you get done talking to your low class mate go fix my GR." With that Vegeta walked past to the two and out Bulma's open balcony door.</p><p>"I guess this will have to wait," Yamcha said as he pulled her back into the shadows of her room. "I will be gone for a few days, but I will be back," he growled before once again harshly ravishing her mouth again, the lips of the blue haired female bruising from the force of his kisses. "We will finish this." He turned and left the room, leaving Bulma to collapse to the floor in tears.</p><p>"I need to leave," she whispered to the darkness as she found fear skitter over her spine. "I need to go where he can't find me." Bulma headed for the restroom where after washing her face and dressing she headed for the GR to fix it for the irate Saiyan. Her mind was racing with destinations of where she could go, but none were far enough where Yamcha wouldn't find her, he could feel energy without the aid of a machine so she was pretty much screwed. "He would find me no matter where I went," she murmured sadly she hauled her toolbox out to the spherical dome in her backyard.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few hours later Bulma sat in her light blue tub as the warm water filled the space around her aching body. Her thoughts drifting toward a plan of escape that was going to decide whether she lived or died. As the water washed away the aches and pains of the day she ran information through her brain.</p><p>'If only I could go somewhere he couldn't sense my 'ki',' she thought to herself. The others could sense the 'ki' of others so that they knew where the others were. "I guess I need to go where no one can sense me," her voice echoing off the tiles. There was only one real place like that.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next day Bulma stuffed a couple of suitcases full of clothes, shoes, hygiene products, ladies products, and make up before capsizing them. She headed downstairs, pen and paper in hand making a list of food she needed before heading to the store. A lone shadow watched her comings and goings.</p><p>'I wonder what she is up to.'</p><p>A few hours later Bulma arrived, car empty, but a few capsules full of groceries that she took to the hanger with her other capsules from that morning. After finishing that task she headed for the kitchen where as she made the prince's many trays of food she wrote a letter to her parents. It took her a few tries as the tears that were filling her vision leaked down onto the paper. Setting the note on the table, where her parents would be sure to see it, Bulma made her way out to the GR balancing Vegeta's many trays of food. She set them out down by the GR door before glancing down at her watch. She wasn't going to knock and spend any time fighting with the Saiyan that had become apart of her life.</p><p>'Two thirty,' she thought to herself. 'I have a couple of hours before my parents get home.' Bulma ran upstairs and took another bath before heading downstairs toward the hanger. She was dressed in black tight pants and a long white t-shirt, the attire complete with a pair of white sports shoes. Humming to herself she did a once over in her head of what she had and what she had needed. Finding that her mental list was completely checked off she smiled sadly, but as she was in her own little world she didn't notice the unusual silence. There was no humming from the GR that she had placed food before and there was no cursing coming from said GR.</p><p>She disappeared into a silver sphere that had four round windows and closed the door behind her as she fought the fear in her heart and the tears that glimmered on her lashes. A few minutes later the air was filled with the sound of the engines rumbling as the ship started to rise. "I hope this works," she said out loud as she passed through clouds into the atmosphere. "I will miss everyone and hope they will not worry."</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Goku frowned as he felt the familiar 'ki' signatures vanish from his mind. 'Where did they go?' he asked himself as he looked toward the skies.</p><p>Gohan walked over to his father and noticing that his father was concentrating hard on a spot in the clouds asked his father, "What's wrong?" Goku looked down at his young son and smiling responded.</p><p>"Nothing, I just lost Bulma's and someone's 'ki' signature."</p><p>"Oh," Gohan said as he joined his father in watching the sky.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few hours later Mr. and Mrs. Briefs entered their house, unaware of anything wrong. It was rather quiet for the pair of adults since when they came home Vegeta and Bulma were usually at each other's necks or Yamcha was over, not that they had seen him in a while. A few minutes later Mr. Briefs found the note.</p><p>"Dear!" he called. Mrs. Briefs entered the kitchen, a blank look on her face, the most common look on the face of said blond.</p><p>"Hai, what is it dear?" He held up the note, his expression one on confusion and something else.</p><p>"It's a note from Bulma," he said quietly as he read it in his mind. "She left," he said seconds later, "but she won't tell us where."</p><p>"Okay," Mrs. Briefs said offhandedly. "Must have needed a vacation." With that his wife began to cook, much to his annoyance. That was his wife though. She was one of few words and yet she was so clueless.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few hours later Mrs. Briefs went outside to give Vegeta his dinner, but noticed that the GR was unusually quiet and that a plate of uneaten food sat in front of the door. That's strange. That hunk of a man never leaves food uneaten. There were no growls of frustration and no flashes of light from the Saiyan prince who usually occupied the GR from dawn until dusk. "Hmmm, I wonder where he is?" she said out loud as she headed back inside with the large plates of food.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Meanwhile Yamcha lay in his boxers on a twin sized hotel bed, his black eyes dazed as he thought of all the things that he was planning to do to Bulma once he got home. He had yet to bed her, the blue haired woman stating that she was ready for that just yet. Hell, they had been dating for years and Bulma had only let him get to second base. The touching wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted to be in her and that pissed him off that she refused to. A knock on the white door broke his thoughts and smirking he walked across the plush white carpet and opened the door to find his companion for the evening. Laura was a young blonde woman who was always looking for a good night. Right now she was looking at him with her bright green eyes full of lust.</p><p>"Yamcha," she whispered huskily.</p><p>"Laura, come in," he said pulling her in and closing the door.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>In Space...</p><p>Bulma headed out of her sleeping space and into the den/kitchen, her mind on so many things; primarily on how long she was going to stay in space and what she was going to do when she got back to Earth. She knew that she could not stay in space forever, even if she wanted to.</p><p>"It's too quiet," she said to the vacant room, not that she should be surprised as she was along on the ship. 'Maybe I should work out.' She figured that was the best idea at the moment and would help not only to distract her, but also a good idea to relieve stress. Bulma went back into her room and opened the door, grabbed the medium sized boom box and her light violet workout ensemble. After she changed into her suit, hooked her boom box up to the amplifier system and turned it on she waited for music to filter into the gigantic ship.</p><p>Zoom Zoom Zoom</p><p>Zoom Zoom Zoom</p><p>Star gazing mega flash</p><p>You hit me like a cosmic blast</p><p>Giving me a techna color world</p><p>Putting me in over drive</p><p>Speed of light, I'm so alive</p><p>Could you be my Super Nova girl?</p><p>Interplanetary</p><p>Megasteller</p><p>Hydrostatic</p><p>There's no gravity between us</p><p>Our love is automatic</p><p>Zoom Zoom Zoom</p><p>Make my heart go boom boom</p><p>My Super Nova girl x4</p><p>Bulma's body rocked with the melody as she lifted some weights over her head in unison with the beat as it rocked the small ship. She began to hum as the music filled her head and the space around her, the tune getting louder by the minute. She let herself be taken away with the music as her mind zoned in on that and not the situation that she was in.</p><p>Visions of your pretty face</p><p>Send me into hyperspace</p><p>Caught up in a planetary whirl</p><p>Breathing in you give me air</p><p>I'm living off your solar flare</p><p>Could you be my Super Nova girl?</p><p>Interplanetary</p><p>Megasteller</p><p>Hydrostatic</p><p>There's no gravity between us</p><p>Our love is automatic</p><p>Zoom Zoom Zoom</p><p>Make my heart go boom boom</p><p>My Super Nova girl x4</p><p>As the music sustained, but the words didn't, Bulma went to snatch some water. Humming to herself she didn't detect the shadow watching her from the entrance of one of the rooms in the ship. Guzzling the water she thought about a plan of action. Capping the water she shook her head of those thoughts and moved back to her exercises.</p><p>One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight..</p><p>Interplanetary</p><p>Megasteller</p><p>Hydrostatic</p><p>There's no gravity between us</p><p>Our love is automatic</p><p>Zoom Zoom Zoom</p><p>Make my heart go boom boom</p><p>My Super Nova girl x4</p><p>Bulma worked out for another twenty minutes before she put the weights away and headed for her room, her body tired while her mind still continued to buzz with worry and doubt about what she was doing. The shadow evaporated into the rest of the darkness as she entered her room. She ran a balmy bath and climbed in.</p><p>"Mmmmm," she moaned as the hot water washed over her taunt muscles, relaxing them. She lathered up her white tinted bath puff and began to wash off the sweat from her body, her hands working over all that she could reach. After finishing she got out, toweled off and slipped into her black terry cloth dressing gown. The robe had long, loose sleeves, but the hem didn't go past her knees, leaving her long pale legs exposed. She decided that since she was alone that she would sleep naked.</p><p>The next morning Bulma sat up with a start and gabbing her robe she slid out of bed quietly. On her way to the door she passed by the clock, which read seven-thirty am, and slowly crept into the den/kitchen. Who she saw there shocked her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Earth...</p><p>Goku sat in a chair on the Capsule Corp. back lawn when Mrs. Briefs handed him a glass of lemonade, the Saiyan lounging as he listened to the blond tell him what she knew about her missing daughter.</p><p>"Bulma went into space?" Goku asked, his interest peaked.</p><p>"Hai, she disappeared yesterday, at least that was when the note was dated," Mrs. Briefs said as she sat down across from him. "She didn't even actually say space, but she said somewhere far away and I remember when she was younger that she told me once that her home away from home was the stars." Goku had remembered her fascination with the stars in the skies at night, that even though she hadn't liked be outside alone, that she had still loved being able to see the stars.</p><p>"I guess we have to let her come home on her own." Mrs. Briefs nodded at his deduction. She was never one to force her daughter to do too many things that would make her daughter upset, not that she hadn't been the one the make her daughter take care of the Saiyan prince, but she had an idea about that one...</p><p>"Goku-chan?"</p><p>"Hai?"</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone else." Looking at him seriously, a look that the male had hardly if ever had seen on the older woman's face. "She didn't even tell us because she wanted to be alone."</p><p>"Okay, my lips are sealed." Goku looked around the lawn curiously. "Where's Vegeta?"</p><p>"Dunno, dear. Haven't seen him since last week." Looking thoughtful she continued, "In fact, I think I noticed the night she left he had left uneaten food out from lunch. Hmmm..." Walking away she informed the young male that she would bring him some more food to which Goku forgot that his best friend and one Saiyan prince were missing.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>In Space...</p><p>"Me? I wanted to see where you were going and why," came the response from the male staring at her from the table. Bulma frowned in disbelief. This man didn't care about her, so why did he want to know why she was leaving the planet?</p><p>"I don't see why it should concern you." The man smirked, his fangs showing in the lighting. "Hell, you hate me."</p><p>"Onna, you are the only one who can fi-"</p><p>"Vegeta, my father is just as capable." Vegeta's smirk disappeared instantly. "In fact he was the one that built most of the damn things that you just love to break." Huffing the Saiyan crossed his arms.</p><p>"Not when he's off with his scatter brain mate, baka." Bulma shook her head and let the comment about her mom pass because to a point her mother was rather scatter brained and when she wanted her husband there was no way- Not going there.</p><p>"Whatever," she muttered, "you're here and there is nothing I can do about it now." Vegeta crossed his arms as a smirk re-appeared on his face at his triumph.</p><p>"That's right," he reiterated just because he knew it would piss her off. Bulma blew him off and headed back to her room. Vegeta stood there, uncertain what to do now that he had gotten his way. Hell, he was even unsure as to why he had followed the human female. She was nothing to him and yet at the same time he only really could bare the Earth because of her- their fighting! That was it! Shrugging his shoulder and heading for the fridge to grab something to eat.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Later that day Bulma exited her room to make some lunch and then to do more exercise. It seemed that for now that would be her main thing to do during the day. After fixing the Saiyan some turkey and ham sandwiches she set them on the table. Giggling at the fact that all his sandwiches took up the entire table she began to call for the prince.</p><p>"Vegeta!" she hollered for the second time in as little as two minutes. "Where did he go?" There wasn't many places to hide on the ship, but as she turned to grab one of the sandwiches she got her response.</p><p>"I'm right here Onna," came a gruff response. Bulma jumped as she turned around to face the Saiyan Prince, who was smiling as he took in her frightened appearance. Hell, she was sure he liked doing that, not that he didn't frighten other people, but for some reason he became annoyed when others were frightened while with her it seemed to make him happy.</p><p>"Oh, Vegeta! I was calling you for lunch." Vegeta looked shocked for a split second before his face became dispassionate as he grunted his thanks.</p><p>"You're welcome," she muttered as she sat down across from him. Silence echoed as Bulma kept her gaze down, unknowing that Vegeta was staring at her. "So, ummm," Bulma started looking up.</p><p>"Hai, Onna?" Bulma looked back down at her food. Her fingers playing with the bread of her sandwich. She was hungry and yet at the same time she felt unease at being alone with the larger fighter. She knew he would never harm her, she didn't know how, but she knew he wouldn't.</p><p>"Never mind," she whispered.</p><p>"Iie, nani?" Bulma shook her head.</p><p>"Nothing, forget I said anything." Vegeta grunted in frustration. It bothered him that the woman who had shown little fear of him had suddenly become some meek little kitty. He was sure that it had to do something with her weak mate, but he had no proof and hell, why should he worry about her?!</p><p>"Whatever," he growled in annoyance. They sat in silence that seemed to last for hours, but truly was only fifteen minutes.</p><p>"Umm, there's another room, so you can sleep in there," Bulma said as she got up before disappearing into her room. A few minutes later music filtered softly from the room as the blue haired genius began her workout.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>On Earth...</p><p>Three days later Yamcha pulled up into Capsule Corp. behind Bulma's black air car with solid plan of what he was going to do with his girlfriend. Smirking he recalled that he had tried it out on Laura just days ago. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, but when Mr. Briefs answered the words he said made the desert fighter pissed.</p><p>"Bulma is not here." Yamcha kept his composure, his anger boiling below the surface.</p><p>"She's not? Do you know where she is?" Mr. Briefs shook his head, unknowing the things the male before him was planning to do to his daughter and all that he had done to said female.</p><p>"Iie, she left a note stating that she would be gone for an unnumbered amount of days."</p><p>"Oh," Yamcha said casually as he turned to leave. "Arigato, bye." 'Where could she have gone?' Yamcha hopped into his car. He sat there for a moment, stewing. He couldn't feel her 'ki' signature. "Kuso!" He cursed as he punched his steering wheel. Where could that blue haired woman gone!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(In Space)</p><p>A few weeks later Bulma sat relaxing in her room when Vegeta entered unannounced. She sat up quickly, her body tensed for some kind of action from the Prince of Saiyans. Looking up at him she questioned his entry into her room.</p><p>"Vegeta? Is something wrong?" Bulma questioned in alarm. Vegeta shook his head.</p><p>"Onna, where are you going?" Bulma's brow wrinkled in confusion, so Vegeta asked again. Bulma smiled sadly, her eyes staring up at the male before.</p><p>"I really don't know. I just ne- wanted to go to space." When it looked like Vegeta wasn't buying it she continued. "I've always wanted to. I remember being-" She stopped as she looked at his straight, hard face. "Oh, you don't want to hear this." Vegeta sat down on the edge of her bed, his face unreadable, his posture stiff.</p><p>"Iie, it sounds interesting. I need a break from training anyway," he said trying to sound bored. Bulma looked down at her lap, where her hands had folded themselves together. Bulma still wore long sleeves and pants, her bruises still healing. Vegeta was acting strangely, but she wasn't going to point that out because they were stuck with each other for the duration of the trip</p><p>"I knew this little rich girl named Sunshine from when we were four. Our moms had grown up together so they decided to make play dates for us, but her and I never got along. We fought all the time, leaving both of us bruised at the end of the day. We continued to fight until one day when we turned six our parents pulled us apart and got into a fight on their own. I was grounded for the break-up and ever since I never made friends, not easily anyway. The one friend I did have was the stars. Every fight I had with that girl ended with me in my room," she paused. "Don't laugh about me talking to the stars." Bulma looked at him. "I was young then." Vegeta remained somber.</p><p>"Why the stars? Don't most Earthlings write in journals?" Vegeta inquired, his knowledge of the human race very basic.</p><p>"I dunno. I just felt connected to them. I felt pulled to one in particular. When I turned six my father bought me a telescope, to which I grew attached to so that I could watch the planet I deemed my own home away from home. It was gorgeous! The surface was red; blood red with black clouds that swirled around it."</p><p>'Iie, it couldn't be!' Vegeta thought to himself.</p><p>"It had one moon," Bulma stated, still back in her past, her mind remembering looking up at the strange planet and the connection she felt to it. Vegeta stood up abruptly and ran out of the room leaving a stunned Bulma sitting on her bed.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>'It couldn't be! Could she be talking about Vegeta-sei?'</p><p>The silence on the ship lasted for one week before Bulma got the courage to approach Vegeta while he was training. The blue haired genius watched the sweating muscular male as he punched and kicked at invisible foes. Her blue eyes looked him over, her orbs taking in the way his muscles worked as he fought.</p><p>"Vegeta?" she asked timidly, her voice soft. Vegeta didn't acknowledge her or turn around so Bulma called his name again. "Vegeta."</p><p>"Nani?" he questioned without looking over at her. Bulma watched his fluid movements, almost mesmerized by the grace of them, the smooth way he moved.</p><p>"Could you train me?" Vegeta's movements ceased, his mind befuddled by her words. He couldn't believe he had heard those from her mouth.</p><p>"Nani?" he asked turning to face her, his black eyes taking her in.</p><p>"I wan-" Vegeta held his hand up to cut her off, irritation at her misunderstanding or maybe dodging of the question. Behind him space zoomed by, the ship on a path that lead to nowhere and yet somewhere.</p><p>"I heard the question, but I want to know why?" Vegeta asked gruffly.</p><p>"I just want to know how to fight like you and the Z warriors." Vegeta shook his head as he moved closer to her, his disbelief of her answer dancing in his eyes.</p><p>"Onna, do not insult my intelligence by lying to me." Bulma frowned, her bottom lip quivered as she attempted to hold back the tears.</p><p>"I-I'm not lying-g." He reached out and pulled the right sleeve off her black shirt to reveal the yellowed bruises that were still fading.</p><p>"Onna, you have bruises on your person and you are scared of me and that weakling you call your mate. You seem jumpy around most men in general. Tell me," he whispered softly. "Why do you want to fight?" Bulma turned away from him quickly and fled to her room. The white door slammed and the lock clicked seconds later. Vegeta was left there with the knowledge her silence left.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>For the next few hours Bulma stayed holed up in her room, no noise, not a sound. Vegeta stopped training because he could no longer concentrate and he was growing antsy with the lack of sound from a normally loud female. He moved over to the door and put his ear up next to it to see if he could hear anything.</p><p>'Could she be sleeping?' he wondered. The room had no sound, not even breathing could be heard. He pushed the door only to be denied entrance since it was locked still. He pulled the door off its hinges with little effort before entering the empty room. He looked around noticing that her bathroom door was closed walked over to it. As he crept closer he could hear faint whimpering. "Onna?" Silence greeted him. "Onna," he called louder sure that the blue haired female could hear him and was only ignoring him.</p><p>"Go away," she yelled back hoarsely. "I want to be alone." That wasn't going to happen, not with Vegeta there because as much as the man wanted to be alone he wasn't about to give up getting the human out of the bathroom. He was just that stubborn.</p><p>"Onna, come out here."</p><p>"Iie, leave me the fuck alone!" Vegeta didn't know why he cared so much about the little weak human in the bathroom, but he couldn't stand the way she was acting. It was so out of character. The woman on Namek and the one he had the pleasure to know for a few months before the Z warriors' revivals was different than this one. She had had spirit and spunk. She taunted him with her seductive body and gave him someone worthy to spar with verbally all at once.</p><p>"Onna, come on. Stop acting this way. This in not the Onna I know," Vegeta said loudly, the sound of frustration tinged in his tone.</p><p>"Vegeta, I do not feel like talk-" Vegeta shoved the door open forcing Bulma to hide behind the shower curtain and cutting her speech short. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?" Her eyes sparkled with so many different emotions at once that the Saiyan couldn't read them.</p><p>"Onna," he growled pushing the shower curtain out of Bulma's grasp, her hands falling from it as she tried to move away from what appeared to be a very angry male. "What the hell are you doing?" Bulma stood before him in only her white bra and thong with a angry look on her face and tear stains down her cheeks.</p><p>"Trying to cry in peace," she stated as she tried to grasp the curtain again, her modesty forgotten in her despair and then anger. Vegeta picked her up causing her to squeal in protest before he walked into her empty bedroom.</p><p>"Stop that and what did I say about lying to me?" he demanded as he laid her down on her bed none too gently. "Were you thinking about hurting yourself?"</p><p>"I wasn't gonna do that!" Bulma protested as she sat up. "I was hiding so that I could think."</p><p>"In your underwear?" he inquired sarcastically.</p><p>"I was," she paused looking down, "looking at myself. Checking on my injuries." Vegeta's face softened for a minute before becoming serious again at the mention of the marks that covered her pale figure.</p><p>"Tell me who did this," he commanded sternly.</p><p>"I did," she whispered, "I was clumsy while wo-"</p><p>"Iie, you didn't," Vegeta said touching the bruises on her back softly. "These are hand and finger marks." Suddenly his face contorted with anger. "Your low class mate did this, didn't he?" Vegeta ground out. 'How could he do this? Even Saiyans treated their mates better.' Bulma looked down at her light purple bedspread, picking at invisible lint. She seemed torn between telling him and not telling him. "Onna."</p><p>"Hai, he did, but you can't tell anyone," she said looking up in alarm, her eyes full of fear. "No one can know this. Yamcha used to be such a great guy, but after he was reincarnated he became different, his mannerisms changed and so did his emotions."</p><p>"I won't need to," Vegeta stated.</p><p>"Why?" Bulma asked looking up at him quizzically. When he did not answer she asked again. "Why?"</p><p>"Because Onna, you will take care that. You will tell them when you are ready as that is not my place." There was a small pause as Vegeta thought about his next words carefully. "Do you still want to learn how to fight?" Bulma nodded without hesitation. The Saiyan headed for the door, but not before throwing one more thing over his shoulder, "Get dressed and meet me out here in five minutes." Vegeta left Bulma to get dressed while he waited outside her door. She exited a few minutes later in a pair of tight blue shorts and a black tank top, no longer hiding her bruises. The both stepped to the middle of the room. "Are you ready?" he asked.</p><p>"Hai!" Bulma said loudly.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Back on Earth)</p><p>Yamcha tried to figure out where Bulma had gone. He flew across the globe trying to locate her, but with no success. As he sat on the lawn at Capsule Corp. he suddenly noticed that the GR was quiet. 'Where is Vegeta?' he asked himself. 'Come to think about it, I haven't seen him in a while.' Yamcha got up and headed toward the house. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They both shrugged, not wanting to let the scarred warrior know of their inner thoughts.</p><p>"Haven't seen him since we left," Mr. Briefs said. "Thought that maybe he had gone away like he tends to sometimes when he and Bulma get into their little spats." Yamcha nodded. He knew all too well that Bulma and Vegeta never seemed to get along, but she was the one that invited the Saiyan to stay in her house too. Yamcha headed toward a tree close enough to the house that if Bulma came back he would be able to see her, but far enough that no one would see him. He sat down, closed his eyes and began to meditate. The wind blew across his stern features as his eyes shifted under their closed lids.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Meanwhile at the Son Home)</p><p>Goku was doing the same thing over at his house, but he was communicating to King Kai. The short round alien's antenna twitched as he talked to the Saiyan fighter.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Goku asked as the blue alien searched for Bulma's whereabouts.</p><p>"Hai, she is fine," he said after locating the blue haired human and the ship she was travelling in.</p><p>"Is Vegeta with her?"</p><p>"Hai, he is," King Kai said. "They are doing fine together. There seems to be no arguing going on at all." Goku sat quietly as King Kai continued to talk. The news was interesting, but really unsettling at the same time. Sure, he knew that Vegeta would never harm Bulma, but he feared that a confrontation was on the horizon.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(In Space)</p><p>Bulma groaned inwardly as she slid into the warm bathwater. She and Vegeta had been training for hours at a time, never taking breaks except to eat and use the toilet. She couldn't go for as long as Vegeta could. In fact, he was still training as the clock on her bedside table read midnight. She had no idea how it did that for such long periods of time without sleep.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next morning Vegeta slipped into Bulma's room at six only to find her bed empty. He hadn't heard any water running this morning when he had gotten up at five-thirty. There had been no sounds of her in the rest of the ship and yet she wasn't in her room.</p><p>'Where is that Onna?' Vegeta asked himself. He looked around her room, searching for any clues as to her whereabouts. His eyes landed on the door to the closet. It was cracked open and Bulma never left her door open. Grinning evilly he said loudly, "Oh, where could that Onna be? Surely she couldn't be in the closet." As soon as he threw the door open he was grabbed from behind by two very slender arms.</p><p>"Iie," she whispered in his right ear, "the Onna is behind you." Vegeta spun around out her arms to face his opponent. The small human looking okay, in fact not as frightened as she had been yesterday.</p><p>"Where were you?" Vegeta inquired trying not to sound surprised. Bulma shook her head.</p><p>"An Onna never tells her secrets," she said with a smirk.<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>They trained on end for weeks until on day Vegeta refused to train her anymore.</p><p>"Why?" she practically whined.</p><p>"We need to test your abilities," he said as he headed for the central controls, his eyes looking over the controls as he thought of the answer to his question.</p><p>"Where can we test them?" she inquired as she followed him.</p><p>"There is a planet called Injun not too far from here. It is the closest planet that I can think of that still has life," Vegeta said as he set the corrderants into the ship's navigational system. Bulma watched as Vegeta's gloved hands pushed buttons to set their course. Those gloves sparked questions, ones she had thought of long ago, but over the course him staying in her home and with what had been going on with Yamcha, had been forgotten.</p><p>'I wonder what his hands look like?' she wondered to herself as she stared at his hands. She had never seen him ungloved and this peeked her interest. His hands looked strong, but his skin was tan and since he never seemed to remove his white gloves she wondered if that was what they looked like.</p><p>"Onna, go sit down," he said gruffly when she spaced out. Bulma blinked for a moment before doing as he told her to. She set herself into the right chair while Vegeta set himself in the left one. The strapped themselves in as misty looking gas filled the chamber. Bulma's mind became clouded as the suspension gas took effect. It would take them one week to reach Injun.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Back on Earth)</p><p>Yamcha paced back and forth in his large den as Puar, a small catlike creature, tried to calm him down. Yamcha had waited for her to come back and growing frustrated with her disappearance had left. He was growing even more frustrated by the minute, no, with every second she was gone.</p><p>"She would dare defy me!" he growled as he punched a hole into his peach colored wall. "and with that monkey!"</p><p>"Now, Yamcha, how do you know that she is with Vegeta? I mean he really could have gone away like the Briefs say he tends to." Puar knew just as much as everyone else did that when Vegeta and Bulma had their major spats that the Saiyan left, his anger toward the woman causing him to distance himself.</p><p>"Because. I tried to find him as well and I can't find his 'ki' signature either." Yamcha wondered why she would leave with the Prince when he could harm her in his anger.</p><p>"Well," Puar said hovering near her friend, "she has to come back soon right?"</p><p>"Not soon enough," he spat. Puar moved away from Yamcha sensing that this was only going to get worse. She knew that when he didn't get his way, especially with Bulma, that he went insane with rage and the last time that she had gotten too close she had been struck. Yamcha had apologized, but the catlike creature would never forget that moment.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Back in space)</p><p>A week later they awoke as the computer beeped out that they were entering the planet's atmosphere, not that they couldn't tell when the whole ship began to rock with the impact.</p><p>"Thirty minutes until impact," it beeped. Bulma stretched her arms as she stood up and headed for the window. Planet Injun was a light brown planet with what appeared to be dark gray clouds that covered it's surface in clumps. It looked dirty and yet so beautiful.</p><p>"What's it like?" Bulma asked turning to Vegeta.</p><p>"Like Earth, but gloomier. It has semi strong people, most of them strong enough to protect their families, but not for fighting like we do. The natives themselves have humanoid bodies, but animal characteristics." When she still seemed perplexed he shook his head. "You will have to wait and see."</p><p>"Oh." Bulma walked back to her chair and settled back into it. The computer beeped out that they had five more minutes until impact. The medium sized ship shook as the atmosphere pushed against it. They soon settled down on the rocky/smooth terrain. They exited the ship and headed for a nearby town that took less than twenty minutes to reach. The blue haired female looked around at all the natives that stared back at her with the same curiosity, her the alien to them and vice versa.</p><p>"Well, that answers my question," Vegeta said quietly. "There is life on this planet." Bulma nodded, not taking her eyes off of the people. They looked just as Vegeta had described them. Some had what appeared to be dog faces while others had cat features as well as other creatures. They were so interesting. Most had light brown skin, but they ranged from red to white skin tone. It was more like fur than skin. They continued walking until they came to a rather large building that resembled a castle. It towered over them, but Vegeta walked right inside, guards nowhere to be seen.</p><p>A young cat creature approached them. Her fur was light red with small black half stripes while her ears were like humans, but more elf like with pointed ends. Her hair was a darker red and cut short and wild as it flew in several different direction much like Yamcha's or Goku's. That caused Bulma to shudder.</p><p>"Prince Vegeta-sama?" the girl questioned, her eyes taking them. She was so small, Vegeta and Bulma mere inches taller than her.</p><p>"Hai," he said. He was not shocked that she would remember him. These creatures lived for years, even longer than Saiyans. "Skylark, how have you been?" The young girl smiled.</p><p>"I have been fine My Lord. What brings you here?" Vegeta pointed to Bulma.</p><p>"The Onna wishes to train, but I would like to test her ability first. We will need some of your green fighters." Skylark nodded as she seemed to make a note as she looked at Bulma, her eyes going down and then up in inspection of the human's form.</p><p>"Are you staying with us long?" Vegeta nodded. "Then I shall have them get your room ready. Will she need her own room?"</p><p>"Iie," Vegeta said. "She will stay with me at all times unless otherwise specified." Skylark nodded and exited quickly, her form moving quickly but silently. Vegeta had noticed her curious look, but knew she would never butt into his business.</p><p>"How does she know you?" Bulma questioned, her own curiosity strong.</p><p>"I used to stay here as a child several years ago. She knows me because she is the alpha servant and was there to serve me the last time." Bulma looked shocked as his words, her eyes narrowing at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Her? But she is but a child."</p><p>"Iie, she is seventy-two years of age in human years. This race ages slower physically, but their intelligence is as high as someone twice their age. They live for many generations. Skylark will be what humans call preteen when she reaches ninety and a teen at the age of one hundred and ninety."</p><p>"Wow." As they waited for Skylark to return Vegeta told her more about his stays at the Injun Palace and the planet itself. He told her about the traditions of the planet and how it had changed since his last stay. All the while Bulma listened, absorbing it all since this had been the most he had ever said to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skylark showed Vegeta and Bulma to their accommodations, their rooms in a long hallway of rooms, all of them empty.</p><p>"You know all that you're required to know, correct?" Vegeta nodded. "Then I shall take my leave. I will send for your for dinner at eight," she said before disappearing down the lengthy, moderately lit hallway. Bulma and Vegeta entered the dark room, the lights dimming on slowly, permitting Bulma her first look at the former Prince's suite.</p><p>"Wow," she gasped as she walked in front of Vegeta. "It's stunning," she gushed. The room was the size of a one bedroom apartment on Earth and this was only the bedroom! The walls were decorated a dark blood crimson with golden streaks running along the underside of the floorboards. A beautiful chandelier hung low from the ceiling. The jewelry that graced it was not crystal, but were ruby instead. The lights shimmered off of them, making the room appear even more cherry with the little sparks of scarlet that bounced off the walls.</p><p>The curtains were made of a slim colorless cloth overlapped by a thicker majestic sapphire material. There were large dressers and a couple of wardrobes, some burgundy while others were white. There was a really big bed that sat in the middle of all of this. The bed was almost double the size of a king sized bed and had a thin white canopy that leaked onto the floor creating a white puddle around the bed. The comforter was imperial blue with gold stars gracing its surface. Bulma turned toward Vegeta. "Where am I to sleep?"</p><p>"You will sleep on the bed of course," Vegeta said. Bulma sighed with relief. " Now go freshen up, you reek." Bulma's face distorted in annoyance before huffing off toward the bathroom, which was on the right side of the room, leaving Vegeta to chuckle at her backside. Bulma entered the bathroom that was half the size of the bedroom.</p><p>'Damn! He was spoiled,' Bulma thought to herself as she headed for the spa sized bathtub. After discarding her grimy cloths she slid into the tub, closing her eyes as the balmy water washed over her ivory skin, only to realize that she was not alone. Her eyes flew open, expecting Vegeta to be in front of her, but sank deep into the water when two young girls stood in front of her. They both resembled Skylark, but their coat was black instead. They appeared to be about fourteen or so, but on this planet appearances were deceiving. "Vegeta!" she cried out sending the Saiyan in looking around for a threat to vanquish, but stopped when his eyes came across the two girls standing before him.</p><p>"Is this what you were screaming about, Onna?" he inquired with a chuckle. Bulma nodded at his inquiry. "These are servants of the palace. They are here to tend to your requests." Vegeta found amusement in her fright of the two women and proceeded to chuckle some more.</p><p>"Oh," Bulma said quietly. "I didn't think about that, but why are they in the bathroom?" The two girls stepped up to her, both with cleaning paraphilia.</p><p>"We are here to give you a bath," they said in unison. Vegeta almost burst out laughing from the shock on Bulma's countenance. She shook her head wildly, her blue locks flying around her.</p><p>"Iie," she protested, "I can bathe myself." The girls looked confused as this was their job and they were not used to people who could take care of their own needs.</p><p>"You are with Prince Vegeta, correct?" one inquired, her stare curious.</p><p>"Hai, but only as his..." Bulma faded off, unable to assume what Vegeta and her were.</p><p>"She is my," he paused and swallowed a lump in his throat, "friend. She does not want assistance, so depart." The girls nodded and exited as Bulma smiled.</p><p>"That took a lot coming from you," she said. Vegeta only grunted as he left Bulma to wash, a bright blush on his olive skin.</p><p>"You have thirty minutes Onna," he said over his shoulder. "I will need a bath as well before we start out for dinner."<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Thirty Minutes Later)</p><p>Bulma exited the bathroom so that Vegeta could take his short bath, the Saiyan like most men taking half the time of her. The two young girls stood before her once more, an elegant dress in each of their hands.</p><p>"Onna," Vegeta said ten minutes later as he exited the bathroom, "we have twenty minutes le-" Vegeta stopped at the spectacle before him. Bulma sat on the bed in her terry robe and the two girls stood before him, clearly angry as their tails twitched behind them.</p><p>"My Lord," one said, "She will not permit us to clothe her for the banquet." Vegeta smirked.</p><p>"Onna, you will require assistance getting into the dress. Stand up and let them clothe you." Bulma shook her head. Vegeta frowned and in a flash he was holding her arms behind her backside. He tore the terry robe off her body, turning from her naked body, lest he got any more ideas. The girls put white satin panties on Bulma, followed by a corset and stockings, all white to go with the pink dress that they had picked out for her.</p><p>Bulma struggled the whole time until they finished and Vegeta let her go. Huffing off into the bathroom for another five minutes to finish Bulma went to put her appearance together. Vegeta quickly dressed in his official Prince attire. He wore a majestic cobalt spandex complete with a white breastplate with gold shoulder pads. The breastplate had decorations and the Saiyan Royal insignia on the right side of the breastplate. At eight Skylark appeared at the door, ready to escort them to dinner. Bulma exited the bathroom and Vegeta took in an intake of breath. She had put on a little makeup, but only enough to look natural but she was still beautiful as ever.</p><p>They headed in the direction of the Banquet hall. Upon entering Bulma noticed quite a few people around her and then it dawned on her, she never thought to ask about the rulers of this world.</p><p>"Vegeta," she whispered as she turned to her Saiyan counterpart. "Who rules this world?"<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(On Earth)</p><p>Yamcha had requested for Mr. Briefs to construct him a spaceship because he had gotten wise to where Bulma and Vegeta were, but Bulma's dad had informed Yamcha that he would not because she was his daughter and if Bulma wanted her space he would let her, so now Yamcha sat on his couch thinking of another scheme that would get him into space.</p><p>"If he won't build me one then I will have to intimidate him into making me one," Yamcha whispered darkly. He detested having to do this, but he was not about to lose to that monkey! The dark haired desert bandit stormed out his door and into his vehicle, thinking of ways he could make Mr. Briefs do his bidding.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Vegeta turned toward Bulma and in a low voice said, "A Sayian." Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock because to her knowledge the Saiyan race was down to only a few survivors.</p><p>"I thought that Goku and you were the only Saiyans left." Vegeta nodded in agreement to her statement. That was true, to a point, but that was because of one inherent difference with the ruler of Injun.</p><p>"He is a half Saiyan. Part Injun-jin and part Sayian-jin, like Gohan is a part human," Vegeta explained.</p><p>"Oh, well, what about his parents?" Vegeta looked perplexed for a second. "What happened to the Sayian that spawned him?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Well, it was two soldiers. She came here during a vacation and during that time bonded with an elite Injun fighter and spawned a boy. The male was killed in battle and as a result of their bond she died of sorrow." Bulma looked sad for a moment. She hadn't heard of this bond that he was talking about, but it sounded so romantic.</p><p>"That's so romantic. So the boy is King now?" Vegeta nodded.</p><p>"The elite that she bonded with was the Prince of the planet, thus giving them an heir when he died. The Oueen and King at that time raised the son as if he were their own when the female died." They continued to walk farther into the room until they came to the Royal table where a young man and woman sat. The girl looked like the rest of her race. She had black fur with white half stripes on her arms and face. Her green eyes sparkled with youth, but they held wisdom as well.</p><p>She looked to be about eighteen. She wore a long white dress, that had short sleeves, like a tank top as well as a small tiara on her head. The King looked like he was a couple years her senior and he was a cross of both species. He looked like Radditz, but his eyes were bright green unlike the rest of the Saiyans she had seen that had dark eyes. He had four white half stripes on his cheeks that ran to his ears which were pointed much like a fox. His build was tall, but he looked real toned. He looked at them with interest.</p><p>"You are Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma?" he inquired. Bulma was ready to correct him, but Vegeta responded first.</p><p>"Correct. It is good to see that some Saiyans are still around." The young man nodded his agreement.</p><p>"There will be more," the young girl stated with a smile. "We are expecting our first child, a boy."</p><p>"Congrats. I did not get your names. I was here when I was a young boy and the planet was ruled by King Fiore and Queen Giva."</p><p>"My apologies," the man said. "I am King Kelery and this is Queen Gothea. Please sit and eat." Bulma and Vegeta sat down next to them. Bulma next to Kelery and Vegeta next to Gothea. Bulma sat there for the first thirty minutes, uncomfortable in her surroundings. She could tell that she was being watched and it bothered her. "Pay them no mind," the King whispered to her. "They have never seen such colorings as yours." Bulma looked up at him questionably. "Sorry, I can smell your discomfort. Part of being a half breed. Saiyans have excellent smell as do Injun-jins. You are quite exotic and the people here are into exotic species."</p><p>"Oh," Bulma said quietly. "So I am unique." The King nodded. A few minutes later the King handed her a glass and told her to drink. Bulma smelled the contents, took and sip and then gulped the glass down. She was supplied with many drinks while Vegeta sat across from her watching her and the men that watched her. He was not looking too happy with all the attention she was drawing.</p><p>He had to admit that she was quite unique. Her ivory skin and blue hair standing out in the room full of Injuns whose colors were either black, red, white, or brown. He watched as many men approached her and asked her to dance. She finally agreed to one man, who was quite young, but gorgeous with his brown fur with black stripes. Bulma looked like she was enjoying herself, but then again she might be a little drunk, having consumed ten glasses of the planet's alcoholic drinks.</p><p>"Kelery?" he grunted. The King turned toward him. "Does she know that you gave her alchol?" The king shook his head.</p><p>"I gave her one drink so that she would calm down. She reeked of fear." Vegeta stood up, walked over to where Bulma had sat a few minuted prior. He sat down</p><p>"She reeked of fear?" Vegeta questioned.</p><p>"Yes and it was strong." Vegeta looked around.</p><p>"She has," he paused. "Been abused by her mate." The king frowned.</p><p>"The man she smells just a little bit like?" Vegeta nodded.</p><p>"I do not wish this to be spread around, so be discreet, but she is not to be left alone. Understand?" The King nodded as the both of them watched the tipsy Bulma dance with several more men. She seemed content, her smile one of someone thoroughly intoxicated, but carefree. It had been a while since the blue haired female had been that calm.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(On Earth)</p><p>Yamcha glared at the man in front of him.</p><p>"Mr. Briefs, Bulma could be in danger. Vegeta is up there with her." Mr. Briefs frowned back at the former desert bandit. He didn't believe one word of what the male before him was saying. He had had a feeling something was wrong with the young couple when Bulma had started becoming more withdrawn, not something he thought of when he thought of his daughter.</p><p>"Vegeta would not harm her. I know that he seems all bad and I know that they get into scruffs, but he would never hurt her." Yamcha's frown deepened, this was not what he was hoping would happen when he came to the older male.</p><p>"I demand you made me a ship or there will be dire consequences," he threatened, but Mr. Briefs was not afraid of the young man in front of him and yet he also knew there was little he could do to remove him. Goku would help him, but Chi-Chi had called two days prior wanting to know if he had seen Goku, so that was out of the question. The little black cat that was always on his shoulder meowed.</p><p>"Fine, young man, I will make you a ship." Yamcha grinned. "It will take me a month to complete." The old scientist was thinking of ways that would delay the crafting of this ship because he knew that he couldn't allow Yamcha near his daughter, not now... not ever.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(In space)</p><p>Vegeta carried the unconscious Bulma back to their room as smirk on his face as he remembered what happened just moments before.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Bulma teetered back to the table, right to the seat that the Saiyan prince now occupied. She sat down in his lap to the shock of Vegeta. It took him a second before his regular frown appeared back on his face.</p><p>"Onna, what are you doing?" Bulma smirked, almost evilly at him.</p><p>"What do you mean, Veggie-chan," she whispered seductively. "I'm just sitting here." She wiggled a little in his lap, making his manhood harden at the movement. Vegeta suppressed a moan.</p><p>"Onna," he growled as he reached to grasp her waist.</p><p>"Hai?" she asked looking innocent, her eyes wide as she looked deep into his own dark orbs.</p><p>"You must not do that." Bulma reached around him and grabbed another glass of the red liquid.</p><p>"Do what?" she questioned as she downed the contents of the glass before grinding her hips against his crotch again. Vegeta had excused himself and her quickly before making a bee line for the hall, which thank Kami was empty. He pressed her up against a near-by wall. He crushed his lips to hers while grinding his hips against hers.</p><p>"Ohhhh," Bulma moaned. Vegeta, encouraged by her moan, began to massage her breasts before realizing that he needed to stop. He pulled away and looked Bulma in the eyes, his lust mirrored in her own cerulean gaze.</p><p>"Onna," he whispered. "You are too intoxicated and I can not take advantage of you in this state." She groaned.</p><p>"Oh, Vegeta, but I want you. You are soooo sexy." She pulled him back to her, her lips meeting his halfway before she passed out, the liquor finally taking its final hold on her.</p><p>End of Flashback</p><p>It sucked that he was such a gentleman at this point in life because before coming to Earth he wouldn't have even hesitated. He hated that, but he had not raped a woman before and he wasn't about to start now. He took a deep breath as he entered their room, her scent filling his head. She was the only woman who had entranced him this much, who made him crazy.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next morning at seven there was a loud knock on their door. "My Lord and Lady," a voice called before entering the room. The sight that greeted Skylark made her smirk. Bulma and Vegeta laid entwined in each other's arms, both with content looks on their faces. "My Lord," she said waking the Sayian quietly. Vegeta opened his eyes, ready to blast the person that woke him from the good dream he was having. He tried to move and upon realizing that he was hindered he looked down. The woman had wrapped herself around him and his arm had found it's way around her waist. Quickly untangling himself he turned to face Skylark.</p><p>"Nani?" he grunted angrily.</p><p>"I will not tell anyone," she assured. "I came to tell you that the fighters you requested are waiting in the training room and breakfast is on it's way." There was a faint knock on the door as soon as she said that.</p><p>"Come in," Vegeta grunted. A dog creature entered the room with a cart filled with food proceeding it. After Skylark and the other girl left he woke Bulma up, the small female groaning as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Uggg," Bulma moaned. "I feel like I was hit by a two hundred pound truck." Vegeta handed her a plate with some eggs, bacon, and sausage on it, the blue haired genius pushing it away. "Iie," she murmured. "I can't eat that right now."</p><p>"You will eat it," Vegeta grunted. "It will calm your stomach. Trust me." Bulma began to eat slowly while Vegeta scarfed down the rest of the food on the table. Vegeta was right though. She began to feel better with every bite she took. "When you are done go change into a battle suit so we can test you before we train some more," Vegeta stated before exiting the room into the bathroom having finished his food.</p><p>He exited five minutes later having changed into a black spandex. "Don't worry about a bath, you can take one after." Bulma got up and without question followed his example. She came out in a red spandex suit that made Vegeta ache with the need to throw her onto the bed and ravish her, the red outfit clinging to her supple form. It clung to her slender like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. They left the room and headed for the training room. It took them several minutes to get to the training room as they had to go down several halls to get to said room.</p><p>As they entered the large training space three men stood before them. All of them were at least six feet and were very young in appearance.</p><p>"What are your names?" Vegeta inquired, though he didn't really care about who they were.</p><p>"Manta," the first one said loudly. Manta was six foot with black fur with doglike features. His tail was shorter and his ears were like humans while his nose was more a dog snout. The next one spoke up.</p><p>"Bruno." Bruno was a dog creature as well but he was shorter than the other male, his fur was red with little brushes of black.</p><p>"Mako." Mako was a cat creature, his fur was yellow and his tail was striped with white.</p><p>"Well lets get this test under way," Vegeta said as he pushed Bulma forward. "Manta, you are up first." Manta walked over until he stood in front of Bulma. Bulma bowed gracefully before disappearing and reappearing behind the stunned Injun. She kicked him in his back knocking him across the room and into a wall with a smash. Manta turned to look at the serious woman, her eyes staring at him as she waited for him. He flew back at her, fists flying in attempt to hit her, but she dodged every one of them before punching back. It was a flurry of punches between the pair, a punch finding it's target as it hit his jaw.</p><p>He fell to the ground with a thump. Bulma ran over to him and began to punch rapidly into his stomach. The young man powered up slightly to ward her off, the blue haired fighter backing up as the power blazed around his body. Bulma powered up just enough to be at his level. Vegeta smirked at this, knowing that she could go higher. Skylark had told him that she had given them a third class fighter, a second class and an elite to help with the test.</p><p>Fists continued to fly as both aimed for unprotected body parts. Soon though it appeared to everyone watching that Bulma was winning but after a few minutes Bulma finally finished playing with the other fighting and knocked him out with one blow to the back of the head.</p><p>"Done," she stated. Vegeta motioned to Bruno. Bruno stepped forward and followed the suit of Manta as Bulma kicked his ass as well. It took her a little longer, but she beat him into the ground. Unfortunately when it came to Mako he was stronger. Bulma was taken down in less than five minute.</p><p>"Good job," Mako said as he helped her up. "Not very many people last that long against me." Bulma nodded. Vegeta stepped over to them.</p><p>"Mako, you shall help me train her." Thus began Bulma's training.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>(On Earth)</p><p>One month later Yamcha stood before a small round silver ship. Mr. Briefs sighed as he watched Yamcha board it. He had tried to delay the building of the ship, but Yamcha was really evil and scary when he wanted something.</p><p>"Good riddance," he said quietly to the black cat on his shoulder. "I hope Vegeta gets rid of him." With that Mr. Briefs turned toward his house and with a cheerful voice called out, "Dear! Let's go on a cruise!"</p><p>(On Yamcha's ship)</p><p>'I better begin training if I want to be ready to fight,' Yamcha told himself. 'I probably won't be able to beat that monkey, but I need to be faster than I ever have been if I want to grab Bulma and run.' That would be his plan. He was a coward in all respects, but he would still get his prey even if he had to slick about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors Note: One month has passed on both planets.</p><p>(On Injun)</p><p>Bulma sighed as she sat up in bed, Vegeta still passed out on the other side. Throwing the sheets off of her she slipped out of bed into the bathroom, glancing at the clock as she closed the door.</p><p>'Five thirty,' she thought as she ran hot water into the hot tub sized bath tub. 'I'm up before Vegeta or that damn alarm.' As she watched the water she knew what had woken her up. A dream... or had it been a nightmare?</p><p>Flashback(Dream)</p><p>Bulma ran across a desert, sweat dripping down her scantily clad body, only looking back as she disappeared into a deep forest, the shadows cool compared to the sun that had been beating down on her moments before. She took a deep breath as the coolness of the forest hydrated her, making it easier to breath. "He won't find me in here," she said to the forest. As if in response the trees rustled with wind causing Bulma's blue eyes to dart around wildly. Even though the forest felt safe it could only keep her safe for so long before he found her again.</p><p>"Bulmaaaa," a voice called. Bulma turned toward the voice with a questioning look because she knew her mother couldn't be here. No, her mother was safe at home with her father, right?</p><p>"Mom?" she asked the trees, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.</p><p>"Wheeerreee arrre youuuu?" Bulma shuddered at as the voice became deeper. She turned and began to run again.</p><p>'Please go away,' she silently willed the voice, but the sound of footsteps got closer almost as it she were running in place while the person chasing her continued to move toward her. She looked down and noticed that indeed she was running in place. The grass below her resembled that of a treadmill. Bulma screamed as hands grabbed her and yanked her up into a tree. She looked at who had grabbed her, but couldn't see his face while another shadowed figure stood below the tree glaring up at them, his black eyes frozen in eternal anger. "Thank you," she told the shadow next to her, but the shadow said nothing back.</p><p>End of Flashback(Dream)</p><p>'What did it mean?' she asked herself. She slipped slowly into the tub after turning the water off, unaware that Vegeta was awake in the next room. The Saiyan prince stood up and got dressed before heading into the bathroom.</p><p>"Onna!" Vegeta yelled as he opened the door. "We are leaving after a banquet tonight." Bulma looked up at the Saiyan. She used to be angry at his intrusions, but now she was no longer bothered. Hai, she was still modest, but he never tried to look at her, or so she thought. Vegeta was still plagued by that night over a month ago and still yearned to see her naked. Sure, he had seen her naked, but his vision had been blocked by his anger at the sight of the bruises and welts that covered her body. Vegeta quickly exited the bathroom in search of someone to fight as his anger and lust battled for control in his heart and mind. Bulma blew it off as nothing before bathing herself, now that the girls had gotten the clue that she didn't want help. After bathing she got dressed in her body hugging blue spandex before heading for the training room, unknowing that she was not to be left alone. She entered the training room where Mako stood waiting.</p><p>"Hello Bulma," Mako greeted her. "Are you ready to beat me today?"</p><p>"Hai," Bulma said as the both of them got into a fighting stance. 'Ki' engulfed the two of them as they flew at each other, their powers glinting and sparking as they connected.</p><p>"So, where is Prince Vegeta?" Mako asked throwing rapid punches around Bulma's head as she dodged each punch fluidly, never missing a beat.</p><p>"I dunno. He left rather quickly this morning," Bulma said trying to find some place open on the Injun in front of her. The blue haired fighter disappeared and reappeared behind Mako before striking out, her fist hitting him in the head. Mako flew across the room and Bulma followed him, neither of them had felt the 'ki' that entered the room and had begun to watch them since they were both preoccupied with fighting. Bulma pummeled Mako farther into the ground before being knocked back by a swift blow to the face. They both stood there, assessing each other when suddenly Bulma turned. She faced the shadow that had been watching them and frowned, fear floating in her eyes.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Baby, I'm so into you</p><p>You've got that something</p><p>What can I do?</p><p>Baby, you spin me around, oh</p><p>The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground</p><p>Vegeta kicked the Injun away from him in disgust, the fight hadn't helped get her out of his mind. If anything the will to be closer to her was stronger than ever. The yearn to feel her soft naked skin against his own was burning him from the inside out.</p><p>'How can she make me feel weak and strong all at once?' Vegeta thought to himself. 'She is only a girl, a human.'</p><p>'Is that what you tell yourself every night?' his mind asked him. Vegeta growled. 'You know that you love her.'</p><p>'I do not know what love is, so how can I feel love for her?'</p><p>'You know what love is, but not by that name. You know that she is your mate, now go get her!'</p><p>Every time you look at me</p><p>My heart is jumping, It's easy to see</p><p>Loving you means so much more</p><p>More than anything I ever felt before</p><p>Vegeta growled once again before he headed for their room, his feet loud as he stomped down the hallways. When he was three feet away when he heard a scream, but it was not from their room. Turning toward the direction it had came from he began to run.</p><p>"Onna?!" he cried out as he grew closer to the training room.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Bulma gasped for breath as the shadow held her small neck in his hand, his large bulky fingers turning her flesh redder by the second.</p><p>"You will be mine today," the shadow growled. Mako lunged at the shadow, but was thrown back by a paralyzing energy blast. The fighter watched through frozen eyes as the young girl was stripped of her clothing, his vision going dark after that. The shadow beat her every time she attempted to fight him off of her. Bulma threw her attacker off her finally and threw an energy blast at him, knocking him into a wall. She turned and rushed to Mako's side before she attempted to shake him awake. "You can not help him now. In thirty minutes he will be able to move, but until then his whole body is paralyzed." Bulma turned to her attacker, her blue eyes narrowing. She could still feel fear, but at that moment she was also feeling anger.</p><p>You drive me crazy</p><p>I just can't sleep</p><p>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep</p><p>Crazy, but it feels alright</p><p>Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night</p><p>"Why- How did you find me?" she quired. The shadow laughed, his chuckles making her shake now because she could tell that he didn't fear her as she did him.</p><p>"Easy, once I got your father to cooperate in making a ship, which was not too easy in itself, I followed your 'ki' signature." He approached the two of them as the naked woman took a step back. "I am here to take you home." Just as he grabbed her arm the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Vegeta, his dark eyes flashing a warning to the shadow holding the blue haired woman's pale arm.</p><p>"You low life desert bandit, get your filthy hands off of my mate!" Vegeta growled. Yamcha scowled, his words not making sense to the bandit.</p><p>"She is my girlfriend and she will be leaving with me." Vegeta growled at Yamcha, his 'ki' flaring around him. They stood there, both in a fighting stance as Vegeta's eyes drilled into the Earth fight's own sparkling orbs. The energy in the room made the air stiff with power as Bulma tried to pull back from the fighter.</p><p>Tell me, you're so into me</p><p>That I'm the only one that you will see</p><p>Tell me that I am not in the blue, oh</p><p>That I'm not wasting my feelings on you</p><p>Loving you means so much more</p><p>More than anything I ever felt before</p><p>Bulma watched in horror as Yamcha flared his 'ki', his eyes burning with a hate that she had never seen as he continued to eye the prince before him. He threw Bulma into the wall roughly, causing her to yelp in pain as her arm, that he was still holding onto, broke. Vegeta's eyes burned with more intensity than Yamcha could have ever imagine, but he didn't care. He was not gonna lose to Vegeta again. Releasing her broken limb Yamcha powered up more, his aura blazing intensely around him.</p><p>"Vegeta!" he yelled. "I will not lose to you again! This is a fight to the death!" Vegeta smirked, fear absent from his gaze. He had killed many men and although he wasn't as proud of that fact as he had once been he would feel pride at the death of a threat. He had yearned for this chance for a long time.</p><p>"Then prepare to go to Hell!" Vegeta yelled as he flew at Yamcha at the same time that Bulma moved closer to Mako, who was beginning to get feeling in his arms.</p><p>"Bulma," Mako said. "You must help him." Bulma looked confused. Looking over at the pair of men fighting she could see that Vegeta was more skilled. She believed that he could take care of himself without her. Turning her gaze back to the other fighter she shook her head.</p><p>"Vegeta doesn't need my help," Bulma stated. "You do. I need to get you out of here."</p><p>"No, do not worry about me. Once I am able to move I will get out of here, but you must help him." Bulma wasn't sure this was the right plan but she nodded before standing, waiting for the moment that she could enter the fray. Vegeta punched and kicked, making contact almost every time, in his eyes he saw the marks that marred Bulma's ivory skin, the tears that stained her cheeks as she admitted that it was Yamcha who had hurt her. The desert bandit tried to block the onslaught of attacks, but was unable as he had never been a stickler for training. He had been more interested in baseball and the honey's is brought to his bed then keeping up training for what he saw as now a peaceful time.</p><p>Soon he realized that he was not being pummeled by Vegeta, but by a slightly smaller figure. He felt for the 'ki' signature and was surprised to realize that it was Bulma. She fought strong with her right arm, while the left one hung next to her side, the limp swaying with her movements, but she paid it no mind as she continued to pummel him. Bulma powered up slightly and Yamcha looked at the hate in her eyes. Her cerulean orbs mirrored the hate that was in Vegeta's eyes. Blasting him full on with one big blast she managed to knock him back, but she did not kill him. Vegeta smirked. He knew what she was doing. When the dust cleared a broken Yamcha remained. His gi was torn to shreds, blood streamed down his head and mouth while most of his body was covered in cuts and minor scratched. He was still conscious, but barely. Bulma crouched down to his level, her eyes reflecting her pride at managing to knock him down a peg.</p><p>"Yamcha, I will not kill you, but when I tell Goku I bet he will." Bulma turned, her body still naked, and exited the room. Modesty was something she was proud of, but in that moment she had forgotten her nudity as she took down the man that had bruised her in more ways than one. As soon as she was gone Vegeta yanked the desert bandit up by what was left of his collar and took him to the dungeon. There he was left in the care of two guards.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(On Earth)</p><p>Goku sneezed as he pulled a fish ten times the size of him out of the lake, the large fish still fighting to get back into the shimmering water.</p><p>"Hmmm," he said as he paused to think, his eyes turning to the skies. Blowing it off as his stomach grumbled to let him know that it was still hungry he went back to retaining the fish before heading off in the direction of his house.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(On Injun)</p><p>Later that night Vegeta left for the banquet first, leaving Bulma to get dressed. Things had gotten awkward since he had called her his, but he didn't think that she had noticed. Little did he know how wrong he was.</p><p>"I can't believe he said that," Bulma said to the young girl that was busy tying her corset. "I mean, is that he feels?"</p><p>"I don't know," the young girl said. "Maybe you should ask him.</p><p>"You might be right," Bulma said. "Thanks Borja." Borja said nothing as she tied off the corset. Bulma had learned to let the girls do their work when it came to the formal stuff. Borja helped her into a lavender silk dress that just barely touched the ground. It's sleeves clung to her like a second skin and ran down to her hands, covering a part of them as well. The dress puffed around her (like the dress from the King and I) and showed off her ivory shoulders. Borja pulled her hair up into a relaxed bun, letting little bits of hair swirl around her face giving her an almost angelic look. After applying her makeup Bulma headed for the banquet hall. She entered the large room as she had on previous occasions that month and was greated by a room full of people. Vegeta sat next to the King, but looked up as she entered the room.</p><p>"She is gorgeous, is she not?" Kelery inquired of Vegeta. Vegeta nodded as Bulma came and sat across from him. She took the goblet offered to her and downed it, knowing this time that it was alcohol, but uncaring. Vegeta watched her talk quietly with Gothea as he downed a glass of the red liquid as well. For every drink she downed he guzzled one as well. It was an unspoken contest, to see who would crack first. The King and Queen looked at each other amused at what was transpiring in front of them.</p><p>"You know, Vegeta," Bulma murmured, "You can't outdrink me." Vegeta smirked at her.</p><p>"Oh, Onna, I can because Saiyans have a higher tolerance than mere humans." Bulma laughed, a musical sound that filled the room.</p><p>"But you forget that I am no mere human." Vegeta looked confused at those words as her face paled too.</p><p>"What do you mean Onna?" Bulma looked confused herself for a moment.</p><p>"I-I don't know," she murmured before getting up and quickly exiting the room just seconds before Vegeta followed her. The King and Queen smiled at their departure. Kelery had known there was something different about her and had told his wife. Now it would be proven.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Vegeta followed Bulma as she ran down the hall, past their room and outside into the night air. She paid no mind to anything as she ran past the gardens and into the main courtyard before stopping, her breath came out in hard puffs as her eyes went blank and her mind drifted into the past...</p><p>Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?<br/>Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet</p><p>**Bulma stood before a Saiyan, her eyes watering as fear took over her small form. She was only five and she was just a little scared of the large male. He bent down to her level, his much darker eyes meeting her lighter eyes.**</p><p>Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness<br/>Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do</p><p>Vegeta grew closer to her, his breath coming out in pants as he looked around him in the darkened courtyard. 'Where is she?'</p><p>Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone<br/>So I prayed for help to the distant million stars</p><p>**"You smell like a Saiyan, Little One," the man said. Bulma shook her head quickly.</p><p>"I am human." The man frowned as he leaned closer to her, his smell one of fighting and sweat.</p><p>"I know what a human smells like and you reek of it, but also Saiyan."**</p><p>Round &amp; round the planets revolve around the sun<br/>And we always seek after love and peace forever more<br/>Growing growing woe baby we can work it out<br/>Look up at the sky every heart is shining there today</p><p>Bulma cried out into the night sky, asking the stars for guidance as tears fell down her cheeks, her heart breaking as the past continued to wash over her. Memories she couldn't remember till now making her shake in fear.</p><p>Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across<br/>Every heart every heart can take a step towards dreams</p><p>Vegeta fell to his knees as he found Bulma. What was going on with her? She stared blankly into the night sky, her eyes filled with tears, her small form shaking so violently that the Saiyan prince worried.</p><p>All of us what to take a lasting happiness<br/>Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you<br/>&amp; give you a sound sleep</p><p>**"Trust me, Little One, you are a Saiyan, one of the last few left. You are a half breed, but you are one of us. That is something to be proud of because you are an especially unique and rare Saiyan." Bunny turned to look at her child, her normally blank stare now full of sadness.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have lied to you, my Princess. Your father was a Saiyan, a fighter that came to our planet in search of a relaxing place. I gave him shelter and he gave me you. I had always wanted a child and that was his gift to me before he was called away again."**</p><p>Someday every hearts gonna free and easy<br/>We have peace of mind<br/>Someday all the people find the way to love</p><p>**"Did you love him?" the small girl inquired, her own mind fighting the knowledge that the man who had raised her had not been her father. No, he had been her father, but he wasn't her blood. Her mother nodded as a tear escaped her brown orbs.**</p><p>Goes &amp; goes the time goes on we are not alone</p><p>We live on together and we will find some precious things<br/>Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry so loud<br/>Don't forget believe in yourself - Tomorrow's never die</p><p>Vegeta pulled her close as her body shook with sobs. What could he do? He didn't even understand what was going on with her... He had seen her sad, but he had never seen her break down like this. Even the pain from her obvious beatings had never torn even a whimper from her lips.</p><p>There is the warm heart places on my mind<br/>In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet<br/>There are many stars they have talk with me so kind<br/>They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine</p><p>"I am like you," she murmured. "I am a Saiyan." Vegeta looked down at her in shock, his eyes wide in confusion.</p><p>"Nani?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta, her eyes still unfocused as she repeated herself.</p><p>"I am a killer like you. My human side reins in my killer instinct." She paused as she fell on him, her small body still shaking. "I-I am scared..."</p><p>Round &amp; Round the planets revolve around the sun<br/>And we always seek after love and peace forever more<br/>Growing growing woe baby we can work it out<br/>Look up at the sky every heart is shining there today</p><p>Vegeta picked Bulma up before carrying her back to their room. His thoughts running rampant in his mind as to what he should do this Onna. She was also a Saiyan which meant that they could spawn more of his race, but he was afraid that she would reject him, her fear of being part Saiyan making it possible that she would reject even being near him once she awoke. Would she know her past and her father? Who was the man that fathered Bulma?</p><p>Goes &amp; goes the time goes on we are not alone<br/>We live on together and we will find some precious things<br/>Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry so loud<br/>Don't forget believe in yourself - Tomorrow's never die</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma sniffled as Vegeta sat her onto their bed, her blue eyes filled with tears that seemed never ending as she at first refused to look into Vegeta's dark gaze. The Saiyan prince had seen battles, seen death and had dealt his own hand in that as well, but looking at the blue haired woman he found he was unsure, maybe scared, not that he would admit that.</p><p>"Onna, what do you mean? How do you know that you are a Saiyan?" Bulma blinked, more tears sliding down her cheeks as she realized that upon showing her secret that she would be an outcast and that the man standing before her might very well walk away. He may be a Saiyan, a killer like her, but he had always thought her human and as a Saiyan she was an oddity with her coloring.</p><p>"Because of this," she said as she revealed a light blue tail from around her waist, the furry appendage flickering in annoyance. Vegeta moved away from her now, his mouth opening and closing though no words exited his lips, the shock too much. He hadn't seen that earlier! Where had it come from?!</p><p>"W-When... How-w," he stuttered out and Bulma began to cry again, her body shaking at the new torrent of tears. Vegeta started to approach her, but what could he say to make her feel better? He wasn't known for his kindness, not to any extent so what could he do for a woman who had just remembered her heritage, one that that she would rather forget. How did one that had little in the way of sympathy give one so far in shock the words, the comfort she needed?</p><p>"Go away," she muttered through the sobs that racked her body. "I want to be alone!" Vegeta frowned, but complied as he slipped out the door and headed for Kelery's training room. Kelery was in there of course since the other male still loved to fight. Even as a king he would continue to battle, continue to feel the need for blood.</p><p>"What happened?" Kelery inquired as he looked up, stopping his sparring session with his shadow. "Bulma looked really upset." Vegeta shook his head because she wasn't just upset, she was devastated.</p><p>"She's part Sayian." The King did not even blink. Vegeta frowned. "You knew?"</p><p>"No, I did not know what she was, but she smelled different from most humans," the king replied, his brow furrowing. "She must be so mad right now; so scared." Vegeta sat down against a white wall, his eyes closing in frustration at the fact that the man before him had kept this secret and that he also seemed to understand the woman's feelings.</p><p>"I don't know about scared, but she was pretty pissed and sad I guess. She called our whole race killers," the Saiyan prince confided. "She seemed really distraught over realizing that she was one of us." Vegeta stared at the floor, his head swimming with too many thoughts to turn into words. He had come to Earth to kill one of their own as had Radditz and Nappa. At that time Vegeta hadn't really cared about life on Earth, but after Namek and after living with the woman he had found that some of that had changed. He never wanted the human female to die and he didn't want her to hate him.</p><p>"Okay, Vegeta look at it this way. You are raised human all your life, then one day someone says that you are also Saiyan. Your Sayian side gets mad, but your human side is scared and uncertain how this could change your life." Vegeta frowned, but he understood now. Her Saiyan side was lashing out at her human side, while her human side was trying to comprehend. He got up from the floor and headed back to their room.</p><p>Bulma was no longer on the bed when he looked into the dark room. He almost freaked out, slightly worried that she had left him and also worried that she were lost somewhere in an uncertain place when he heard crying coming from the bathroom, the sound mixing with water running and music playing.</p><p>Stirred by impulses that there is nothing I can do</p><p>That has begun for me now,</p><p>Feelings searching for you</p><p>Just like predictable movies</p><p>and books are boring</p><p>When life is a little bit off</p><p>It might be more fun</p><p>Vegeta crept closer to the bathroom door and stuck his ear against it, listening to the music. It was different from music he normally heard from the onna and it seemed to be a rather uplifting song as well. Bulma listened to all sorts of music, so he knew this was definitely something she had brought with her and not something that the planet itself had. If the music was uplifting then why was the human, no, Saiyan crying? It made no sense the the male listening to the female weep from the other side of the door.</p><p>This warm feeling is C'est La Vie</p><p>As long as I am me</p><p>C'est La Vie</p><p>Running through the place where this moment lives</p><p>Right in front of me</p><p>Vegeta pushed the door open, drawn by an unseen force he approached the unsuspecting Onna. Bulma was dressed in nothing but a black silk robe that came to a stop just above her knees, the rest of her pale legs exposed to his dark gaze. The Saiyan prince licked his lips, his manhood getting hard at the sight of her long ivory legs, knowing where they came together even as he had never seen her naked. Just looking at her barely covered up, her blue tail lightly hanging down to the ground flickering brought him pleasure. He couldn't understand it. He was worried about her and then suddenly his mind and body were going in a completely different direction. Had he no control? He was a fucking prince and had more control than this.</p><p>Why is it that people have but one chance to live life</p><p>Why does time not stand still</p><p>Even for one second</p><p>Just like an unexpected someplace</p><p>Causes sores from the shoes on my feet</p><p>From time to time someplace in my heart feels pain</p><p>Bulma felt him behind her, she could smell him faintly, but she was not frightened of him. She wanted him with her, the strength of him to hold her up as what she had known as life crumbled around her. She dropped the robe, heard his sharp intake of breath over the running water and tried to calm down. She was nervous, her palms sweating so badly that she thought she was going to slip as she moved to step into bath before her. She slipped her feet into the warm water, her body following shortly as she willed her body to move slowly, calmly and seductively. As the warmth of the water warmed her skin she waited for him, a yearning filling her.</p><p>I know I will find you, C'est La Vie</p><p>That's the reason that I am me</p><p>C'est La Vie</p><p>That's the reason you are you</p><p>I can't see anything, but I want to see something</p><p>So I chase after you Just like predictable movies</p><p>and books are boring</p><p>When life is a little bit off</p><p>It might be more fun</p><p>Vegeta looked past the scars left by Yamcha as he took in every part of her ivory flesh. He slipped out of his spandex, his black orbs still watching the woman before him. She was so delicate and yet he knew she was stronger than steel if she needed to be. His woman was different from most women in the universe, yes, she was his woman. He had yet to meet a woman as fierce and yet so meek like the blue haired woman before. He headed for the bath where Bulma was waiting, sliding in before her, making sure not to touch her at first. Bulma looked up at him, her eyes full of want, but not just that. They held some sort of foreign emotion, something he was unfamiliar with. It was an emotion he had never seen in another's face. No, that wasn't true. His father, a cold man that he could be, had looked at his wife like that. Vegeta had seen his mother with the same expression and yet he had no name for it.</p><p>As long as I am me</p><p>C'est La Vie</p><p>I want to keep being in love with you</p><p>C'est La Vie</p><p>That's the reason I am me</p><p>C'est La Vie</p><p>That's the reason you are you</p><p>Bulma reached out her hand, her slender fingers touching his puckered flesh left by fighters who he had killed in the past. She said nothing as she touched all that she could see, her eyes watering with the sensations that filled her small form. She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue begging for entrance into him. He gave it freely, pulling her small form closer to him, their wet bodies touching. She moaned as his hands slide up her sides, causing goosebumps to form where his fingers had been. They continued like this for a few more minutes before his hands found her small perfect breasts. He cupped them gently, making her arch her back toward him. She felt this need, but she was uncertain what she needed, her body crying and pulsing for an unknown. Vegeta looked at her face and stopped. Bulma opened her eyes, her blue orbs stared at him in confusion.</p><p>Running through the place where this moment lives</p><p>Right in front of me</p><p>"Bulma, will you be my mate?" Bulma smiled, her fears forgotten, and nodded. "You know that you can not be with any man after me and that once we are bonded that we are emotionally connected." Bulma nodded. This was a big step for the man in the bath with her. He wasn't one to talk about emotions, nor was he one to connect with people, but here he was. He was admitting his feelings for her without actually saying it. That was not very Vegeta like. Those thoughts vanished as he pulled her close and positioned his hard manhood near her entrance while Bulma put her teeth next to his neck and he followed suit. The Saiyan prince pushed into Bulma, causing her to bite down on his neck as he bit down on hers. He heard her whimper and his eyes went wide.</p><p>She was a virgin! He had assumed with the way Yamcha had treated that he had damaged her, forcing his way on her in the most primal manner, especially with how she smelled like him all the time. He tried to pull back, but she held him in place. She waited as the pain subsided and began to grind her hips against his moments later. Vegeta's eyes closed as pleasure filled his entire being. Bulma groaned as she felt similar pleasure, her body tingling strangely.</p><p>"V-Vegeta," she moaned as they rocked in sync with each other, getting closer to their release. Her body shook as she came closer and closer to her first pentacle. Vegeta groaned as he pushed himself deeper into her, his movements rough and fast as her body convulsed with her first orgasm. "Vegeta!" she screamed as he came within her, his seed flowing into her. They lay there in the warm water, relishing in each other's own warmth as the pair found something they had inadvertently been looking for. When they pulled back they could only stare at each other as her tail wrapped around him. In a few more days his would grow back thanks to the bond.</p><p>Right in front of me</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(On Injun)</p><p>Vegeta pulled out of Bulma's embrace and headed for the bathroom. He would have to wake her so that they could be on their way soon, but not until after his bath. He was gonna let her get some more sleep, the small woman worn out from their activities from the night before. While he was in the shower a shadow crept closer to Bulma's bed, a small cloth and container in it's hand. It crept closer to the sleeping Onna, not making one sound. The shadow jumped on top of her quickly, straddling her, and shoved the cloth onto her face covering her nose and mouth. Bulma's eyes flew open, horror and fear flashed as she tried to fight off her attacker. She was too late as the chloroform took effect, making her eyes roll back and her body still. The shadow picked her up and ran out the door just seconds before the bathroom door opened and Vegeta stepped out.</p><p>"Onna," he said as he approached the bed. He stopped short of it as a another smell assaulted his nose. He sped over to the bed, eyes glazed over in rage when he saw the empty spot where Bulma had been. He grabbed his spandex and after pulling it on ran out into the hall trying to sense her. He followed her 'ki' even though it was faint and felt like it was far away.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(In His Ship)</p><p>Yamcha quickly set the coordinates for Earth, Bulma still hung over his shoulder knocked out. He had managed to escape and grab Bulma without much incident, but he knew that once Vegeta realized that she was gone that he would have hell to pay. He would ensure that he was gone long before as he never wanted to be on the receiving end of the irate Saiyan male. Pushing several buttons he felt her stir.</p><p>"Ohhh," Bulma moaned as she came to. "Where am I?" Yamcha yanked her off his shoulder and frowned at her as the ship began to rumble. The small woman stood before him with a look of confusion and fear.</p><p>"You're back to your rightful owner!" Yamcha said as he towered over her. Bulma stood there, tears in her eyes as both fear and anger now battled in her, but she did not back down. The whole ship shook, but neither of them moved, blue eyes bearing into black ones. Yamcha smacked her with a 'ki' ball inside his hand. "What were you thinking? You want that monkey?! That killer?! I ought to kill you for allowing him near you much less letting him fuck you!" Yamcha raged.</p><p>Ooh, hey, yeah</p><p>Hush, just stop</p><p>There's nothing you can do or say, baby</p><p>I've had enough</p><p>I'm not your property</p><p>Bulma frowned, her tears fell from her eyes as she got the courage to defend her mate, the one that never had laid a hand on her, the one male that made her feel like a princess instead of a freak.</p><p>"Fuck you," she muttered. "Vegeta is not some monkey, he is a man that knows what love is!" Yamcha slapped her again. Her face snapped to the side, blood slipped from her bottom lip, but she refused to make a sound, not a whimper and not a cry. She might be crying, but she wasn't going to show him the pain that she was feeling.</p><p>As from today, baby</p><p>You might think that</p><p>I won't make it on my own</p><p>But now I'm</p><p>Stronger than yesterday</p><p>"You fucking whore!" Yamcha growled. "You really let him sleep with you!" Yamcha grabbed her robe, ripping it from her body. Bulma stood before him, naked, her body still marked with his previous abuse. "You will be mine!" He forced himself on her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, the taste of his saliva making her gag while the feeling of the intrusion made her stomach roll. Bulma pushed him off her.</p><p>Now it's nothing but my way</p><p>My loneliness ain't killing me no more</p><p>I am stronger</p><p>Than I ever thought</p><p>That I could be, baby</p><p>"Iie!" she screamed. "I was never yours and never will be! I am Vegeta's mate and I will kill you!" Bulma lunged at the now shocked Yamcha, his eyes wide in shock and befuddlement. He had watched her fight the Injun-jin, but he had never seen such anger and motivation as she had now.</p><p>I used to go with the flow</p><p>Didn't care really care 'bout me</p><p>You might think that</p><p>I can't take it, but you're wrong</p><p>Cause now I'm</p><p>Stronger than yesterday</p><p>Bulma's first punch found it's target breaking his jaw with a resounding crack. "I hate you!" Bulma screamed as she pummbled his stomach. Blood flew out of Yamcha's mouth as his form was tossed back several feet. "You tried to take my one gift! My one thing that was mine!" Yamcha regained his composure as Bulma stood across from him, his posture unsteady while her own heaved in anger.</p><p>"You are mine no matter what you think and after I have you Vegeta will never want you again." Bulma's blue eyes darkened, flashing green for two seconds, so fast that the human failed to see the flicker.</p><p>Now it's nothing but my way</p><p>My loneliness ain't killing me no more</p><p>I am stronger</p><p>Come on, now</p><p>Oh, yeah</p><p>Bulma lunged at Yamcha, her only thoughts on Vegeta and a lavender haired kid, his eyes, though lavender, reminded her of her Saiyan lover. She kicked Yamcha in his balls and as he held them close she stood over him. "No woman should have to bear your spawn," her voice sounding cold and as unfeeling as Vegeta and the human thought he saw Vegeta for a second as Bulma continued to talk, "You shall never do this to a woman again." Bulma's right hand glowed with blue light, a light so warm it scared Yamcha with it's heat. "Good-Bye, may you rot in Hell." Bulma blasted him in his heart, the blast quick and gone in the moment it hit him. "That is for me, my mate, and my children." The blood that oozed out onto the floor of the ship lightened as it seeped further and further from it's former home.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(In his ship following Yamcha's)</p><p>Vegeta paced as he thought of all the things Yamcha could be doing to Bulma, his mate and mother to their future brats. He stopped as his intercom beeped with a message, anger for letting his mate out of his sight, for not killing Yamcha when he had the chance coursing strongly through his veins.</p><p>"Veggie," a female voice said. "I'm okay." Vegeta looked up in relief at his mate, the woman before him covered in droplets of reddish brown.</p><p>"Bulma," he gasped. "Where is that desert bandit?" Bulma smirked, almost appearing evil, her fangs glittering in the lights.</p><p>"He is dead," she said. "I will meet you back at Earth, my love. I have a surprise for you when we get home." Bulma blew him a kiss before the monitor went dead. Vegeta sighed in relief. She was okay and they would reunite at Earth in one month. Things would be okay. He would have a secret for her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(On Earth)</p><p>Bulma stepped out of her ship and looked up at the mid morning sky. Her mate would be with her soon and she couldn't wait to see his face, so instead of just waiting in the ship she sat upon the grass and laid back so that she could continuously watch the skies. It didn't take long for his ship to come into view, the ship glowing red as it hit the atmosphere above her. The small grey sphere grew in size as it descended until it hit the Earth, the ground below her shaking with the force. Standing up she ran to him, her mate stepping out of the ship's door, his eyes glowing green and his hair flared like a golden flame.</p><p>"Oh, Vegeta!" she cried happily. "You did it! I knew you could," she said as she enveloped him in a hug. Vegeta pulled her close, his nose delving into her hair. He was so glad that she was safe, that the human had not managed to do her any harm.</p><p>"Woman, I am glad that you got away from him." Bulma smiled, her eyes watering because the words that she knew he meant. " You did what you need to do." The small female nodded. It had been in self defense, but she still had to tell Goku.</p><p>"Vegeta, I must tell Goku." It was something that would probably shock her friend, after all he had never been aware of the things the former desert bandit had done. "Oh, I almost forgot. Vegeta, I'm pregnant!" Vegeta's face registered shock, but he smiled, really smiled as his eyes flickered to her still flat belly. The former Saiyan prince glowed with pride that not only had he found the perfect mate, but he now had an heir. That was the most promising news.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Son Residence)</p><p>When they approached Goku's house he was already waiting, meditating. His eyes were closed as a slight sound emitted from his lips. Bulma slowly approached him, her steps quickening as his eyes opened. She looked sadly at him for a moment before deciding how she should break the news.</p><p>"Goku," Bulma said, her words clogging in her throat as he hugged her close. Vegeta growled his warning to the other Sayian. Goku smiled over to him.</p><p>"Sorry, Vegeta, I realize that you are mates," Goku said as he pulled away from Bulma. The small female looked at Vegeta who nodded before turning to look a Goku.</p><p>"Goku, I must tell you something." Goku looked at her, concern etched in his black eyes. He had never seen Bulma really cry.</p><p>"What is wrong, Bulma?" Goku asked.</p><p>"I need to tell you about a few things. First off I am part Sayian, like Gohan." Bulma's azuru tail loosened from her waist and swayed behind her. Goku looked shocked, but only for a moment before a smile lit up his face.</p><p>"Wow, Bulma, I never knew! This is great!" Bulma held up her hand to silence him, her next words grave indeed. Yamcha had been just as much the younger male's friend as he had been hers.</p><p>"I need to tell you something about Yamcha. Please sit down." Vegeta sat down, pulling Bulma into his lap, her body shuddering at what she had to tell her oldest friend. Goku sat across from them on the lawn. "Goku, Y-Yamcha beat me almost every after-f being brought b-back to life. He tried to rape me and told me that if I ever told anyone that he would kill me." Goku's eyes became wide like saucers. He had always had this feeling, like Yamcha had changed since he was brought back to life. He hadn't been able to put a finger on it. Sure, he could be dense, he knew that, but there were times that his mind picked up on things, serious things.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Bulma." Bulma smiled, her lips quivering.</p><p>"That's not all, Goku. I-I.. uh... killed h-him." Goku fell back.</p><p>"Nani?!" Bulma felt Vegeta's strong arms wrap around her. Goku sat up and looked at her, confusion and anger in the black depths. "Why?"</p><p>"He threatened to kill me. He kidnapped me from Vegeta, my mate, and tried to rape me because I slept with Vegeta, who he referred to as aa monkey." Goku's anger toward her died and turned toward Yamcha, who was in Hell, having done more bad than good in his life.</p><p>"Oh, Bulma, I forgive you. I'm sorry that he did any of that to you." He noticed the pained look in her eyes. "I know that you didn't want to kill him. I know why you did. You're pregnant, aren't you." Bulma nodded, shock evident on her pale face.</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"He can smell you," Vegeta stated. "He can smell the unborn child that smells like a combination of our scents."</p><p>"Oh," Bulma said. "I get it. Goku, you must not tell anyone about our child. We will let everyone know about it when we are ready. Could you do one favor though? Will you tell Puar and the others about his death?" Goku nodded as they all stood up. Vegeta took Bulma's hand and they flew off toward Capsule Corp.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>(Nine months Later)</p><p>"Whaaaaa," the young boy's scream broke the air. Bulma pulled her son closer to her breast. His mouth trying to find food before latching onto one of her darkened nipples. The room became silent as Vegeta stood by his mate, watching his son suck on the nipples that he wanted to suck on, but that he would have to wait six weeks until he would be allowed near his mate like that. Bulma touched her son's lavender hair and smiled.</p><p>"His name shall be called Trunks Vegeta," Bulma said quietly. Vegeta snorted. Bulma looked up at him. "What is so funny?"</p><p>"His name, my mate. Trunks?" Bulma nodded.</p><p>"I kept your name in there." Vegeta snorted again. He was happy she had kept the Vegeta part, as it had been tradition in his family, but still, for her to name their son after a garment.</p><p>"Oh, well, I guess you are right. There shall only be one true Prince Vegeta." Bulma grinned.</p><p>"Oh, but you are a King now, my love. Your son is a Prince."</p><p>"This is true. I'll let you keep his name." Bulma looked down at their son. She wasn't going to change it even if he hadn't liked it because as a woman who could handle her own she wasn't going to back down ever again.</p><p>"Okay, your father has agreed that Trunks Vegeta shall be your name."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>